


Object of Obsession (Stucky)

by Hedgehog_Goulash221



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Artist Steve Rogers, Awkward Flirting, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Batshit crazy, Beefy Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breaking and Entering, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes with long hair, Bucky is seriously delusional, Cell Phones, Chatting & Messaging, Childhood Trauma, Crazy, Crazy In Love, Creepy, Creepy Alexander Pierce, Cyber stalking, Dancing, Dancing Steve Rogers, Dark, Dark Past, Digging up dirt, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Disturbed Bucky Barnes, Disturbing Themes, Emails, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Alexander Pierce, Family Secrets, Flirting, Forgive Me, Fucked Up, Gags, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gift Giving, Gift sending, Going way too fast, Grinding, Hiding, Hot Sex, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Manipulation, Marriage Proposal, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Military, Military Background, Neighbors, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Object of affection, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive research, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationships, Peeping, Peeping Bucky, Please Don't Hate Me, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Research, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Secret Admirer, Secrets, Sex, Smol Steve Rogers, Snooping, Stalker Bucky Barnes, Stalking, Starting Over, Steve can't dance so Bucky helps, Texting, The malls open but there's noooo one shopping, Tony Being Tony, Tony Has Issues, Touch-Starved, Touching, Very dark past, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, dark bucky barnes, dark secrets, hopefully a happy ending, hot and heavy, new life, nightclubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgehog_Goulash221/pseuds/Hedgehog_Goulash221
Summary: Steve Rogers has a secret admirer. When he finds out the identity of his admirer, he decides to go out with him. But after a couple of dates and a great night to remember, he soon realizes that Mister possibly Right is very very wrong when he sees first hand how obsessed he is with Steve and how his dark past has led him to be so disturbed.





	1. First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this movie I saw on Lifetime while I was on vacation called Under The Bed, and it was based on a true story. This guy was stalking this girl and he was living under her bed and creeping around her apart.ent, and she had no idea he was there for a long time, and it was really fucking creepy. So I decided to dedicate this work to that movie, and Bucky will be like that guy and be obsessed with Steve, except they go out on a few dates and have some seriously good sex.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes lays eyes on Steve Rogers for the first time, and he's hooked.

"No Ma, I just got home. Yeah, I'm about to check the mail...Uh huh...Uh huh..Ma..Ma, Everything is alright, I swear. Yes, I'm sure. I told you, I'm just gonna stay in tonight, watch some Netflix." 

Bucky had just unlocked his mailbox and couldn't help but overhear the conversation someone was having. He looked over and his eyes landed on him. 

Him being a blond who couldn't be taller than 5'4", on the skinny side with flawless pale skin, and the prettiest blue eyes the brunette had ever seen. He looked so frail but he was _perfect._

A small gasp left the brunette's lips, and he quickly went back to checking his mail. He could feel the blonde's presence near him, and it sent chills down his spine.

He stole a glance at the blond, and watched his perfect lips spread in into a smile. He chuckled and said "Yes Ma, I get put plenty. I'm hanging out with Peggy tomorrow. You know Peggy, remember? The British girl, my best friend, my Prom date two years in a row?"

Bucky tightened his grip on his mail and he felt a jolt of jealousy rush through his veins. _Keep cool, Barnes._ He told himself. _You know nothing about this astounding beauty._  

Then the blond sighed and said "No Ma, she has a boyfriend, remember? Yeah she does. Alright look, I gotta go. Ma? I gotta go, alright? I'll call you later. Okay. Love you too. Bye."

He sighed and Bucky quietly asked "Everything okay?"

He giggled and Bucky thought it was the cutest thing. He watched the blond unlock his mailbox, indicating he lived in **_14B_** , right down the hall from him, and he turned to the brunette. 

His smile could light up the world and Bucky is in love. The blond said "Yeah, just my Ma. She worries too much."

Bucky smiled a little and said "Well, that's kinda what they do best."

The beauty nodded and smiled wider. He said "Very true. Well she always asks if I'm okay and when I say I am, she asks "Are you sure?" But I'm fine."

The brunette asked "Are you sure?" Fighting a smirk. 

The blond chuckled and said "Yes. Thank you.." He looked like he wanted to say something else, but the brunette saw his pale cheeks turn the slightest shade of pink. _Adorable._ But then he said "Well, um...Have a great day. Thanks for your concern...Bye."

Bucky smiled and said "Bye." And watched him walk off. His heart fluttered when the blond actually looked back at him and smiled, before disappearing into the elevator.

 

•~•~•

 

He's in love. He can feel it. He hasn't been in love for years, but this guy, _wow._ Bucky never believed in the whole butterflies in your stomach thing, but he feels it now.

He just wants to hold this precious flower tight and shield him from the rest of the world. He wants him bad, but he doesn't know a thing about him besides where he lives.

 

•~•~•

 

It's been almost a month since he first met him. Steve is his name. Steve Rogers, apartment 14B. 24 year old art student. He's tried Googling him, searching for a Facebook and finally found one with him. 

He's saved all 230 pictures off of his Facebook, all 175 from his Instagram, his gallery is almost nothing but Steve now. When he was in the Army, he made friends with a guy and he taught him how to hack, coding, stuff like that. 

He's currently single, thank God. He has a lot of friends, and it seems he might be Bisexual. Last time he was in a relationship, it was with some douchebag named Brock Rumlow. They broke up a few months ago and Steve hasn't seen anyone since.

Good. He can't stop thinking about him. Bucky can hardly focus. He can't eat, he can't sleep and when he sleeps, he just dreams about Steve. He wonders what his moans sound like, or what he sounds or looks like when he comes. 

He bets he looks so pretty. Those blue with the green eyes blown wide and screwed tight, those cheeks a pretty pink, perfect lips open in an _'O'_. Just imagining it, always gets him hard. And he'll pull on his cock until he comes, Steve's name on his lips.

 

•~•~•

 

He's nervous. He's so nervous, he's never been this nervous in his life. He wants to make a good impression, but is afraid he'll fuck it up. But sending flowers is a good impression, right?

He ordered the bouquet, a dozen white and yellow daisies and a simple message. That can't be bad, right? 


	2. For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets a gift from an unknown admirer.

There was a knock at Steve's door, and it nearly made him jump out of his skin. He had just got out of the shower, and he quickly had to pull his clean clothes on.

When he opened the door a man asked "Steve Rogers?"

Steve said "Yes." 

The man held out a bouquet of white and yellow daisies and said "These are for you." 

Steve took them and he suddenly remembered he was allergic to almost all flowers, sadly. He felt his eyes water and he asked "Who uh, who sent these?"

The guy shrugged and said "Some guy, don't remember his name. Have a good day."

Steve said "Yeah, you too." And closed the door. He saw a card attatched to them and grabbed it. Then he quickly went over to his window and tossed the flowers, sad to get rid of such a nice gift. He hates his allergies. But at least he grabbed the card. He carefully opened the card and smiled at the message.

 

_**I don't usually do this sorta thing, but please don't take it the wrong way. You're just too beautiful to ignore. Hope you like Daisies.** _

_**-SA** _

 

 _Brock sent these._ Was his first thought. Even after Steve broke up with him, he figured it had to be from him. But then again, Brock wasn't much of the romantic gesture type.

Maybe that hot guy he saw down at the mailboxes last month did it. But that was a month ago, he probably forgot about him. Oh well. Too bad he couldn't keep the flowers, they were beautiful. Goddamn allergies.

 

•~•~•

 

Bucky saw him the next day. He just came back from work and he saw him at the mailboxes, talking on his phone again. 

"Yeah...It was a sweet gesture. No Nat I couldn't keep them, I'm allergic to flowers. I had to toss them out of the window. White and yellow Daisies...Yeah, they were beautiful, but I couldn't keep them. Although I did keep the card."

He's allergic to flowers. _Nice one, Barnes. Way to make an impression, God, you idiot!_ He's gotta do better. He doesn't wanna screw up again. Hopefully there's such a thing as Hypoallergenic flowers.

 

•~•~•

 

Steve got another knock on the door and there stood the same guy from the other day. He gave Steve a look and asked "Steve Rogers?"

Steve nodded once again and asked "Yes?" 

The guy said "For you." This time he had a bouquet of white Lilies and a big white teddy bear that was holding a red heart. It wasn't one of those huge ones that a lot of people get, but it was close. In the heart written in white calligraphy said: _Thinking of You._

Steve asked "Was it the same guy from last week?"

The guy said "Yeah. Hit him up, I have a feeling this won't be the end." 

Steve nodded and took his gifts, almost relieved he wasn't reacting to the flowers. He thank the man and closed the door. He set the bear down on the couch and dared to take a whiff of the flowers. Still no reaction. He found another note and he opened it. 

 

_**Hope these work out better. Lilies are Hypoallergenic. Hope you like the bear too, the message was my idea.** _

_**Enjoy.** _

_**-SA** _

 

 _More than likely Brock_. But this would be new for him, maybe he's trying to win Steve back over. It's kinda sweet. Even if he did dump Brock for cheating. But he'll have to try harder than that if he wants to have Steve's trust again.

 

•~•~•

 

Bucky's mind was going crazy. He got a message saying his package to Steve was delivered, but he hopes Steve didn't throw this one away. He made sure to research if Lilies were Hypoallergenic, and hopefully that would work out better from now on.

He doesn't wanna screw this up with Steve. He wishes he had the guts to ask him out, and he will. But for now, he'll be a total loser and send him gifts, leaving Steve in the dark about who he is. Maybe he should try and find his number or message him on Facebook or something.


	3. Unknown Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve starts getting texts from an unknown number.

It's been two weeks and the gift receiving hasn't stopped. It's gone on almost every day, and Steve really wants to know who is sending him all this. 

It's a sweet gesture, he doesn't get unnerved that easily. He just wishes he could find out who his new admirer is so he could thank them.

One day he just got home from his shift at Starbucks, when he got a text. When he checked his phone, he didn't recognize the number.

_**{Is this Steve?}** _

_**{Steve Rogers?}** _

Steve raised an eyebrow and wondered if he should answer. He usually doesn't answer numbers he doesn't recognize, but this one recognizes him. And if it was one of those telemarketer crap things, they would have called him.

He shrugged and asked "What's the worst that could happen?" Before replying.

_**{Yeah, this is Steve.}** _

_**{And who are you?}** _

He waited and got dinner started while he waited for a reply. He was in the mood for spaghetti. While he was making that, he checked his phone. 2 new replies.

_**{I'm your admirer.}** _

_**{Did you get the gifts I've sent you?}** _

Steve smiled. He quickly responded _**{Ohhhh so you're the softie sending me all this stuff?}**_

_**{It's nice to finally meet you.}** _

_**{Do you come with a name or has it always been SA?}** _

He set his phone back down and went back to work on dinner. He decided to wait to reply until after eating. Thank God his Ma taught him how to cook for himself. 

After he finished, he did the dishes and put the leftovers in the fridge. He checked his phone again and saw 4 new messages. 

**_{That must be me lol.}_ **

**_{It's nice to finally meet you too. You really are beautiful.}_ **

**_{I'm sorry again for the first flop. I forget some people have allegeries, didn't think you were one of them.}_ **

**_{And I do come with a name, but for now, let's keep it at Secret Admirer. I like the mystery.}_ **

Steve chuckled and was actually starting to enjoy this. Even if he had no idea who the guy was. He started typing to match the multiple messages.

**_{Thank you, that's really sweet :).}_ **

**_{And don't worry about it, it was a simple mistake. I wish I got to keep those ones, they were beautiful. And I happen to like the rest of your gifts, they're really nice.}_ **

**_{Oh? That doesn't seem fair, I'd really like to thank you.}_ **

 

•~•~•

 

_(A/N: Okay so just in case anyone gets confused, I'll make Bucky the bold and italitcs, and Steve just the Italics)_

 

•~•~•

 

_**{I know you do, and I know it doesn't seem fair.}** _

_**{I guess I'm just shy.}** _

_{No, it's okay. It's kinda cute, actually :). But I'd like to know at some point.}_

**_{You will Baby, don't worry.}_ **

_{Baby? Am I your Baby now? Lol ;p}_

_**{You are if you wanna be.}** _

_**{Or until I finally grow a pair and ask you out, properly.}** _

_**{But you're not weirded out by all this? Some random guy you probably have no clue who it is, sending you stuff and texting you?}** _

_{I don't get weirded out easily. Though I probably look like I do. But no, it's not so bad, it's nice :).}_

_{Well if you wanna feel less scared, just tell me your name. We could start there, since you know mine :).}_

He waited almost 10 minutes for another reply. He thought he might have scared the guy off, but then his phone buzzed again. 

_**{Call me Bucky.}** _

_{Well there you go, that's a start :). It's nice to meet you, Bucky.}_

_**{It's nice to meet you too, Steve.}** _

 

•~•~•

 

_{Well if you wanna feel less scared, just tell me your name. We could start there, since you know mine :).}_

Shit. Steve wanted his name. He couldn't tell him his name. He doesn't know what to do. He wanted to stay with the Secret Admirer identity for awhile, keep it a mystery, but he didn't wanna not give at least some sort of name to his love.

After 10 minutes of thinking of some random nickname that actually sounded good, he came up with one. So as soon as he thought of it, he responded. 

_**{Call me Bucky.}** _

Bucky? What kind of a name is Bucky? Sounds like he's a Goddamn horse. Oh well. He anxiously waited for Steve to replied, and sighed in relief when he answered.

_{Well there you go, that's a start :). It's nice to meet you, Bucky.}_

He smiled and replied to his sweetheart. He couldn't be happier. 

_**{It's nice to meet you too, Steve.}** _


	4. Just Tell Me Who You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wants to know more about Bucky. Then he hangs out with Peggy and Natasha.

_{I forgot to ask you, how did you get my number? I don't give it out that often.}_

_Shit._ Bucky forgot about that. Okay, he can do this. He can just tell him he goes to the same school. No, then he'd get slammed with questions and eventually he'd find out he's lying. Okay, he can do this.

_**{You gave me it a couple months ago, remember?}** _

_{Really? When, I would've remembered you. Well then again, I don't know what you look like.}_

**_Shit._ **

_{Look I get it, you're shy, and it's okay. But I'd really like to know who you are. You seem like the kinda guy I'd like to go out with. Do you wanna go out with me?}_

**_{Of course I do.}_ **

_{Then tell me. Don't be afraid, I don't bite :).}_

_**Shit.** _

**_{Alright, you got me. Remember last month when you talked to that guy at the mailboxes? About your Ma worrying about you?}_ **

**_{That was me.}_ **

Well there goes the secrecy. But who knows, maybe he can finally have a decent relationship for once. And he's perfect for the brunette.

_{I thought it was you :). Well thank you so much for everything, and I'm glad you finally came out of your shell, Bucky :).}_

_**{You mean when you finally pushed me out of it? Lol.}** _

_{Is there really a difference? ;p.}_

**_{Not really :p.}_ **

_**{Sorry it took so long to grow a pair. I'm usually not this shy with most people. You're different.}** _

_{How so? You talked to me for like a minute.}_

_**{Someone can learn a lot about a person in a minute. Maybe even less than that.}** _

_**{Wanna know what I learned about you?}** _

_{Shoot.}_

**_{I learned that you are very sweet and kind to others. I could see it on your face. You have a beautiful smile. Gorgeous eyes, adorable laugh. And I'd really like to take you out on a date and see more of that. If you want.}_ **

_{Yeah, I'd like that :).}_

 

•~•~•

 

After a few more days of talking, and Steve receiving more sweet gifts from Bucky, he was hanging out with Peggy and his friend Natasha.

Natasha asked "So are you still talking to the Romeo of the _SHIELD_ apartments?" 

They went down to the Starbucks where Steve was working, and sat down with their coffees. Steve nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I am. And we're gonna go out very soon."

Peggy asked "When? I'm surprised he didn't try sooner, I mean you guys live in the same building, he told you he lives right down the hall. Just go visit him."

Steve rolled his eyes and said "I can't just do that, Peg."

Natasha asked "And why not?"

Steve said "He's really shy, Nat. I don't just wanna barge into his place like I own it. I dunno."

Peggy said "Well do whatever you think you should do. I think you should go out with him, cause he sounds perfect for you. Your relationship record hasn't exactly been great. Especially with that last Asshat, Brock."

Steve nodded and said "Yeah, I know." 

Nat said "I'm with her on this one, you should go for it. And then you can thank us later when you and the teddy bear get married." Smirking while she sipped her latte.

Steve chuckled and said "Yeah, I'll definitely invite you then, Nat."

 

•~•~•

 

When Steve got home, he checked his phone and saw he had 2 new messages from Bucky.

_**{Hey Beautiful. How is your day going?}** _

_**{Are you busy?}** _

Steve smiled and answered. 

_{No, I just got home. I was hanging out with a couple friends.}_

_{They think it's a good idea for me to go out with you :).}_

_**{Oh? Is that so?}** _

_{Yeah. They're the Almighty Goddesses of Dating, I gotta go through then first before I go out with anyone, lol :p.}_

_**{Well then, perhaps I should consult with them before going out with you lol.}** _

_**{Who knows, you could be some kind of serial killer ;p.}** _

_{Don't worry...I only kill girls ;p.}_

_**{Lol, then I sure feel safe then. Let's go out.}** _

_**{Just tell let me know before you kill me ;p.}** _

_{Will do :p. Speaking of which, when do you actually wanna go out? I'm free for the rest of the night if you wanna do it then :).}_

_**{I'd like that :). You sure tonight would work? It's no rush.}** _

_{Yeah, I'm sure :). Come on over, it's okay :). We can think of something to do then :).}_

_**{Alright :). Give me an hour Beautiful, I'll be ready then.}** _

_{Alright, see ya then :).}_


	5. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky's first date. Next one is a part 2.

He couldn't believe this. He's actually gonna get to go out on a date with _Steve. His Steve._ He was so nervous. He would've spent an hour on his hair to get it right, but it was probably gonna get messed up anyway. 

But after drying it, he gave it a quick brushing to where it didn't look horrible, after he got dressed. He hasn't work this outfit since his last date a couple years ago. Thankfully it still fit him and it was still nice. Nothing too fancy, just dinner and maybe a movie. Or dinner and a lot of talking.

When he thought he looked presentable enough, he headed over to _**14B.**_ He just hopes his hands would stop shaking by the time he saw that smile again.

 

•~•~•

 

Steve will admit, he was a little nervous. He's seen this guy once, and he's really hot. How would someone like Steve be so lucky to land a hottie like Bucky?

But looks don't past forever. And if this guy's personality is more shit that Brock's was after 6 months if dating, then he'll forget him and throw all his sweet little teddy bears away. All the flowers died minus the new bouquet he sent a couple days ago. More Lilies and they're beautiful.

It's just been a long time since he found a great guy, and he's keeping his fingers crossed, hoping he's the one he's been waiting for. Steve needs a win for once and he has a good feeling about this one.

When an hour had passed, he got a knock at the door. He called out "Just a minute!" Before giving himself a once over in the mirror. Hair, is okay. Clothes are okay. Everything will be _okay._  

He made sure he had his inhaler with him, before heading over to answer the door. When he answered, he was met by bright grey eyes, and a gorgeous megawatt smile. 

Steve quickly looked him up and down and he was hotter than when he last saw him. He quickly remembered he has a mouth that could form coherent sentences, and he quickly said "Wow. Hi. How are you?"

Bucky smiled and said "I'm good...Better now that I get to finally see you. You look beautiful."

Steve smiled and said "Thanks. Soooo do you." Trying not to blush. But the Brunette's smile never faltered, not eben for a second. His eyes were filled with hope and adoration, and Steve kinda liked it. He liked feeling wanted. 

Sure Bucky's approach with him was odd and he'll probably never know how he acquired the blonds number, but it's different from what he usually got when he met his other exes. When he first met Brock, he yelled at him for accidentally spilling his drink all over his lap at a club. 

Steve tripped and apologized a million times and Brock stopped yelling. He tried to help Brock fix his situation and everything after that just went from there. He was really nice, up until before Steve found out he was cheating on him with some trashy girl who says _'like'_ every five seconds, and can hardly read worth shit.

But Bucky's approach was really sweet and oddly out of the box. And Steve liked it. He smiled at the brunette and asked "You ready to sit and think of what to do?"

Bucky chuckled and asked "Yeah, I'm ready...Of course I _do_ have a plan and if you would be so kind as to take my hand and come with me, you'll see my plan."

Steve smiled and said "Okay." And took the sunkissed hand held out to him, in his own, and they were off to start their evening.

 

•~•~•

 

Bucky could feel lightening coursing under his skin as Steve's delicate hand touched his. He gave it a gentle squeeze and they were off.

He was so happy. _Steve_ made him so happy. His life has been a nightmare. He's had bad things done to him, he's done bad things, and he was trying to rebuild his life. Make something of himself again, find someone that could make him feel whole.

And then he laid eyes on Steve. That laught, that smile, and _God_ , those _eyes._ He didn't know a thing about him, but he was in love. He _is_ in love. He's never felt this with anyone else before. 

Steve makes him feel alive, he felt so dead for so long, but Steve has brought him back. He's the tiny little flicker of light that just sparked in a vast sea of darkness and emptiness, and he never wants to lose him.

He would die before he would lose Steve and he would _die_ before ever thinking of hurting his little flicker in any way. He can't afford to let it go dark again.


	6. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner for two.

Steve was nervous. He was always nervous when it comes to dates and new people. Especially the seriously hot guy who is sitting next to him in this car he's never been in before. And the whole time he was driving, he kept _looking_ at Steve. 

He kept looking at him, smiling that beautifully dorky smile of his, and was looking at him with looks that boderlined between _'You're the most perfect thing in the whole world'_ and _'I wanna fuck you until you never forget my name.'_ Which he was so far okay with either.

Soon they pulled up to a nice looking resteraunt and the blond smiled. He asked "What's this?"

Bucky smiled and said "It's called dinner. Ya know when one person and another person eat some food that's good and talk and stuff?"

Steve rolled his eyes and said "Yes, I'm aware. But I was expecting this establishment would have nakpin dispensers, not napkins you would put on your lap."

Bucky frowned and asked "Really? Is that what you've been given?"

Steve nodded and said "Yeah...Why? You jealous?" Probably a dumb question, but too late to take it back.

Bucky shook his head and just smiled at the blond. He asked "Steve, how could I be jealous of men from your past who never treated you right? If you're at a place with a guy and there's napkin dispensers, then you are _not_ with the right man. And I am not one of those kinda guys, and I wanna prove it to you. Come with me."

Steve smiled and said "Okay."

 

•~•~•

 

When they went inside, Bucky held the door open for Steve. And when they were lead to a nice table, meant only for two people, the brunette pulled the blonds chair out for him, and carefully pushed it in once Steve had sat down. Then he sat down on his own, and they ordered their drinks.

Bucky smiled at Steve and said "Get whatever you want. No problem for me, get anything that sounds good to you."

They ordered, and they started talking. Steve asked Bucky stuff like where he was from and how long he had been in Brooklyn, how old he was, stuff like that. And Bucky answered.

He was from Brooklyn and has lives here his whole life. He's 26. He's the oldest of 4, and a couple of his sisters were adopted. His parents and his sister Rebecca were killed in a car accident.

One of his sisters was murdered while she was away at college, and he hasn't heard from his other two sisters in years. He was 14 when his parents died and he lived with his Uncle Alexander until he was 18. He said his Uncle was an asshole and died shortly after Bucky left.

Steve was stunned by learning all that. People don't usually share things like that on the first date, but at least Bucky didn't break down and cry. Then it would be bad.

Steve looked down at his plate and quietly said "I'm sorry..That's...Just awful." 

Bucky just smiled at him and said "I've had plenty of time to mourn for my family. I loved them more that anything. It was hard being around so much tragedy, but...I've healed and I'm here. Sitting here in this place, having dinner with a very beautiful human being and it happens to be you."

Steve smiled and Bucky asked "Now it's your turn. Who is Steve Rogers, I'm interested in learning more about him." 

Steve chuckled and said "Well. I'm 24. I'm currently an Art student-"

Bucky said "If I may cut you off right there, I had a feeling you were Artsy type. I could just tell, don't be offended by that."

Steve giggled and said "Don't worry, I'm not. I'm an Art student, I draw and paint, I've loved all forms of Art for as long as I could remember. But it's mainly drawing and painting and even some sculpting for me. Uuummm...It was just me and Ma since I was 4, after my Dad died. Ma was very sick for awhile, I was always there for her and there to take care of her. I moved out when I was 19, but I talk to her all the time. 

I've got a laundry list of things wrong with me, Health wise. Especially Asthma and allergies, I got enough Meds to start a Pharmacy. I can't sing, can't act, and _cannot_ dance to save my life. My dating life hasn't been great, but I'm still hoping to be swept off my feet, even if it is corny. I am a believer in true love and..." He looked up at the brunette, whose gaze never strayed from his face for even a second, and his breath hitched a little. But he exhaled and smiled before saying "And I'm still hoping for when my true love comes."

Bucky smiled and said "I like it...Well I can tell you this. Maybe if things work out well for both of us...Then you won't have to worry about getting swept off your feet, cause I'd gladly catch you."

Steve smiled and said "Well, we have plenty of time to test your little theory." 

 

•~•~•

 

They sat in the restaurant for 2 hours just talking and laughing. Steve hadn't laughed this much in a long time. He was worried of having an Asthma attack for laughing so much, it was great. And his face hurt from smiling so much.

When Bucky took them back to their building, he walked Steve to his apartment and they stood in front of the door. Steve smiled up at the brunette and said "I had a great time tonight...It makes me glad you went outside the box to get my attention."

Bucky smiled and said "Well sometimes in life, you gotta be spontaneous. And you are worth being spontaneous for. I didn't wanna cliché it with you."

Steve's smile grew and said "Well, that is a desirable trait, and you did a good job...By the way, how did you _really_ get my phone number?"

The brunette chuckled and asked "What?"

Steve said "I was gonna ask you earlier, but I forgot. How did you get it?"

Bucky smiled and asked "Okay, you know that one elderly lady a floor down, Mrs. Schumacher?"

Steve said "Yeah, what about her?"

He rubbed the stubble on his face and licked his lips before smiling again. He said "Okay so I helped her carry her groceries a couple days after you talk to me, and I got it from her. I also helped her put them away and when I asked about you, she went on about how sweet you are and how you help her out. I told her I wanted to send something nice to you, and she gave it to me."

Steve smiled and said "Awww. Well that mystery's solved. That was sweet of you to help her, she's a sweet lady."

Bucky nodded and said "She is, she really is. And thanks to her, I got a date with you, and hopefully, maybe a second one soon?"

Steve didn't even have to think about it, Bucky was great tonight. He said "Yes, you have a second date. I'll let you know when the best time would be." 

The brunette smiled and nodded. He said "Done deal. Can't wait." Then they fell silent. They just stared at each other for a couple minutes, both looking like they just wanted to go in and kiss the other. But Bucky pulled back and smiled. He said "Goodnight Stevie." Before walking off to his place.

Steve stood there surprised and a little bummed that he didn't get to kiss him. Those full, pouted lips are sinful and Steve just wanted to kiss them for hours. He smiled as the brunettes looked back at him smiling, before Steve went into his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so if Bucky's head wasn't like the malls open but there's no one in there shopping (which you're clearly starting to see, but will get stronger later) he would be the PERFECT guy, especially for Stevie the smol bean.


	7. Second Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their second date. This time, they go on a triple date with Nat, Peggy, and their dates to a nightclub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter (and possibly the next one) will kinda be like in The Perfect Guy.
> 
> And note I don't actually know who Peggy's husband is, so let's call him Daniel.

A few days had passed since their first date, and they were going out on their second date tonight. But this time, they'll be going with Nat and her boyfriend Clint, and Peggy and her boyfriend Daniel.

Steve wasn't much for clubs, but he liked going with his friends. Just to hang out, drink a little, but no dancing. And hopefully there will be no dancing, cause he doesn't want Bucky to see his horrid moves. He was born with two left feet, he'd probably scare everyone in the club if he tried to dance. But he's excited to go.

 

•~•~•

 

Bucky couldn't wait for tonight. He hasn't been on a true date before, but it sounds interesting. He just hopes Steve's friends are good influences on him. The last thing his sweetheart needs is to have bad influences, he doesn't deserve those.

He still doesn't know how lucky he is. Destiny has finally smiled on him and delivered him such a beautiful person. And he loves Steve, with all his heart. He's learned so much about him so far, and he wants to know more and more every day.

He just wishes Steve could see how much the brunette cares about him. He will. He'll see soon enough. He just can't wait to show him the best gift so far. Bucky put a lot of time into it, and he just couldn't wait anymore. Steve is the one he's been waiting for his whole life and he can hardly contain his excitement. But tonight, he must focus on their second date.

 

•~•~•

 

After Bucky picked him up, they met up with everyone else at the club. The girls looked great, and so did the guys. Steve was friends with Clint and Daniel, but they don't hang out as much as he does with Peggy and Natasha.

Nat had spotted them outside and waved them over. Then Steve introduced Bucky to them. The brunette smiled at them all, shook their hands and said "Hello." Before they went inside.

 

•~•~•

 

The club was busy tonight, but not as bad as Steve thought it would be. The music was loud, bodyies everywhere, but they managed to weave through them, before finding a spot to sit down. That's when the girls started asking questions.

Natasha asked "So how long have you lived in Steve's building?"

Bucky was taking a sip from his drink and he smiled before swallowing it. He set it back down on the tae and said "Ummm...Almost 3 months. I felt so bad for not noticing him sooner, he's so beautiful."

Steve blushed and the brunette smiled. Peggy asked "And what are your intentions with our dear Steven?" 

Bucky looked at her and said "Well. My plan is to treat your dear Steven better than anyone who had their chance with him, and fucked it up. Their loss can be my gain, and I wouldn't wanna do anything to fuck up my chance with him." 

Steve smiled and Bucky said "I'll admit I haven't had much luck when it comes to love or relationships, but it's taught me to treat whoever I'm with like no one else matters. And I'd love to treat him the same, if he wanted that." The girls smiled at him and the blond had a feeling that they liked him already. 

 

•~•~•

 

After a lot of talking, Bucky asked Steve to dance with him, to which he replied "I told you, I can't dance!" 

The brunette just smiled and asked "So? Who cares?? I bet you more than half of these people in this room can't dance, who cares?"

Steve laughed and said "Trust me, I'm trying to save you from this. You don't wanna see me dance."

Bucky rolled his eyes and said "I'm not asking you to break dance here Steve, just follow me. I'll lead you."

Steve thought for a minute while staring at the brunette. He looked even better tonight than he did the other night. And since Steve has had a couple drinks, he was starting to feel a little more relaxed. So he nodded and smiled. "Fine. Come on."

Bucky smiled and dragged him off to the packed dance floor. A more upbeat song had just ended and now a slower one came on, but it was still one people could dance to. Bucky pulled him close and smiled. "Just follow me, Beautiful."


End file.
